You Belong With Me
by cutie.m383
Summary: Tony used to be a happy family guy, with two kids. But, he's going trough some major changes in his life. Will he continue to fight, or will he simply give up and move on? A Tiva vs. Tate! (Nobody cheating on anyone). R&R! Enjoy :) **CHAPTER 1 REWRITTEN.** In progress!
1. We need a nanny

_**REWRITTEN**_

**AN: Hello! I know that people who already know me are wondering what happened to my fanfic NCIS- From Hate To Love. Everything's fine, I'm working on it too, but I had this awesome idea, so I had to write it down and upload it. It will have chapters(Sorry, I just love long fanfics). The fanfiction is named after the song You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. It's a TIVA vs. TATE. I know, I'm evil. I'll let you _think_ what will win. You never know with me ;)**

**Chapter 2 coming up next week!**

**Please, review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

„Morning, sunshine"Anthony DiNozzo said to his wife, as he opened his eyes. He heard a moan.

„Morning"Ziva David-DiNozzo muttered, with her eyes still shut. Tony chuckled as he heard sounds of small feet drumming trough the halls of their house.

„Morning, daddy! " His daughter yelled as she jumped on the bed to hug him. He laughed.

„Come here, you little monster"He yelled jokingly as he pulled her into a tight hug. Ziva got up.

„ Wow, I can't believe they got up so early"She said, after her son jumped on her husband. Tony was too busy laughing and playing with his kids to hear her.

„Tony!" She yelled. They continued. She sighed happily.

"Oh, the hell" She joined their giggling fight. After a few minutes, Ziva stopped them all.

"Ahem" She cleared her throat.

"Yes?" He replied simply, motioning to his kids to go.

"We're all going to be late" She said warily.

"Right" Tony said as he got up.

They've been married for three years. Although, Ziva was very different in the latest time.

"Kids! Get dressed up as quick as possible!" She exclaimed trough the hall.

"Okay, mommy" She heard a muffled sound of two little voices. She shook her head, smiling. They were her entire world.

"Let's go" Tony put his hand on her shoulder, making her slightly gasp. She nodded and continued dressing up.

He's been trying to make it right for the last five months. Something was wrong. She still refused to talk about it.

They both got out of their room and went to the living room. Mellissa and Luke were already at the table, giggling all the time. Tony smiled inwardly at the sight.

"I'll go make some breakfast" Ziva said quickly and went into the kitchen. Tony shrugged and sat by the table with his kids.

"Daddy, guess what!" His daughter enthusiastically yelled. He smiled.

"What is it, my little princess?" He asked happily.

"My friend Mia invited me to her birthday party!" She continued happily.

"Well, that's great!" Tony replied and brushed off a piece of her hair away from her forehead. She giggled.

"Can I go? Please?" She pleaded, with her puppy eyes.

"Well, off course you can!" He said and hugged her. He loved his kids more than anything in this world.

"Can I go too?" Luke asked.

"Sure thing, buddy" Tony said. Ziva came into the room, with a bowl full of salad.

"Here's the breakfast" She said in a hurry and put the bowl on the table. She landed next to Tony.

"Mommy, I'm going to a birthday party!" Melissa exclaimed happily. Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"Who invited you?" Ziva asked.

"Mia, my friend" Melissa continued. Ziva smiled.

"That's great!" She said. Melissa nodded.

"Wait, when is that party?" Tony suddenly asked. Melissa crossed her arms.

"Thursday" She said. Tony and Zva shared a look.

"Mel, honey, you have a math test on Friday" Ziva said gently. Melissa's eyes pleaded.

"Mommy, please" She said. Ziva shook her head.

"Mel, we're busy. And you have work to do" Ziva was persistent. Melissa frowned. Both Tony and Ziva sighed. Their kids were really sensitive. Ziva looked at her plate. It was already empty. She turned to look at Tony.

"Gotta get my gear" She said and got up. Tony nodded as he watched her leave. He wiped of the food remains of his mouth.

"Dad, can you buy me a Mars chocolate bar?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Sure thi-"Tony started, but was cut off by his wife marching into the room.

"Luke, you already ate dozens of them yesterday" She said. Luke shrugged.

"So what?" He questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"You're just like your father" She muttered as she walked back into her room.

"I heard that!" Tony yelled jokingly.

"I didn't say anything bad, you know" was heard. Tony chuckled.

"Let's go" He said to his kids.

They all got up from the table. Luke and Melissa went to the bathroom to wash their teeth.

"Hurry up, you'll be late" Ziva said while rushing trough the hall.

"Okay, mommy" They said in unison. Tony took his gear and the car keys. His kids showed up. They put their shoes on, along with their coats. Ziva showed up after them, already in her shoes, and her jacket on.

Tony opened the door of their apartment. He held it open for her and the kids to get out. He went out after them and closed the door.

They all sat in the car. Tony drove his kids to the school. After they got out, he continued to their work. The traffic was really slow today.

"Ugh! Move faster!" Ziva groaned. Tony watched her for a while.

"What?" She said after noticing him glaring at her. He shook his head.

"Nothing" He turned his head back to the road.

They appeared at the parking. Tony parked the car and got out of the car. So did Ziva. They entered the building.

"Morning, Gibbs" Ziva said as she sat by her desk.

"Morning" Gibbs said as an empty cup of coffee flew into the trash can.

"Good morning, boss" Tony said politely as he sat by his desk. Gibbs greeted him with a slight nod.

"Any new cases?" Ziva asked. Gibbs just blinked.

"Not really. But there are four reports you two haven't finished yet" Gibbs said and threw a couple of folders to Tony and Ziva.

"Enjoy" Gibbs said with a simple smile and walked out. Ziva groaned.

* * *

_Five hours later…_

_(And two reports later…)_

"I'm so tired. And so bored" Tony said as he banged his head against the keyboard.

"Yeah, well I'm telling you, you're not the only one" Ziva sharply said, while her fingers flew across her keyboard. Tony smirked.

"Okay" Tony murmured playfully and looked back at the computer screen. He was so bored. He decided to do what he always done.

_**DiNozzo: Hey! Pssssst.**_

He sent an IM to Ziva. All he had to do right now was to wait.

_**David: What do you want, Tony?**_

He looked up. She was glaring angrily at him. She wanted to come home as soon as possible. He sent another IM.

_**DiNozzo: What's up?**_

She sighed.

_**David: We need to talk, that's what's up.**_

Tony's face turned pale. Those words never meant good.

_**DiNozzo: What do you mean, sweetheart?**_

She looked at him, and typed something.

_**David: I mean, the spring break is next week. The kids will be completely alone at home, and we'll be working here two shifts!**_

_**DiNozzo: What's your point?**_

"We need a nanny, Tony" Ziva said. Tony nodded. He never actually thought his kids will have a nanny or something.

"Okay" Tony shrugged and went back to his report.

"I'm not finding one, Tony!" She hissed. He turned to look at her.

"So, I'll be getting a nanny?" Tony asked. She nodded.

"Piece of cake" Tony casually said and put his head in his hands. She rolled her eyes with a smile.

* * *

_After the work…_

"What time is it?" Tony asked as he held his hands tightly on the steering wheel.

"Seven. The kids better be doing their homework" Ziva replied.

Tony parked the car in front of the house. Ziva got out, with the house keys clanging in her hand. He got out of the car and followed her. The sky looked orange like, because of the wonderful sunset.

"Wow, Ziva, look! It's beautiful" Tony called for his wife.

"Yeah it is" She replied as she searched for the right key. He frowned.

"Look at it" Tony's eyes filled with tears. She looked up.

"Honey, you okay?" She asked worriedly. He nodded as he wiped the tears off.

"So...beautiful" He whispered. She tried not to burst out in laughter. She shook her head and unlocked the door of their building.

They both got into their apartment.

"Hey!" Tony yelled. His kids ran out of their rooms and jumped on him.

"We missed you!" They yelled. They later let go of him and jumped on Ziva.

"Did you do your homework?" Ziva asked as she slipped onto the couch, releasing her kids from the hug.

"Yes, mommy" Luke said. Melissa nodded.

"Okay. Ten minutes of watching cartoons, then go to sleep" Ziva said. They grinned.

"Fifteen" Melissa said. Ziva looked at her.

"Fifteen what?" Ziva questioned as she raised her eyebrow.

"Minutes" Luke said as he crossed his arms. Ziva smirked.

"Don't you negotiate with me" She said warily. Tony laughed.

"Okay, fifteen minutes, now go" Tony said to his kids. They laughed and ran back into their rooms. Ziva smiled as she gave her full focus to the TV screen.

Tony spotted a bag full of trash next to the trash can.

"Hey, I'm going to throw out the garbage" Tony said and picked the bag up. She waved with her hand.

"Go ahead " Ziva said dismissively, completely focused on the TV. Tony shrugged and opened the door. He walked out and closed them.

He stepped out of the apartment. He went into the elevator.

Tony stepped out of the building, only to find a big crowded street, full of people and cars passing by. He went down the street for a few minutes. Finally, he spotted a dumpster. He threw the garbage into it.

As he turned around, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"I am so, so sorry. I really didn't mean to do it, I didn't see you there…" She said as she bent over to pick up the papers that flew out of her hands. Tony wasn't able to see her face.

"No, I'm sorry. Let me help you" Tony said and crouched next to her. He picked up half of the papers. She finally looked at him. He looked at her.

He believed she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Well, next to his wife. Her dark brown hair was bouncing around her shoulders, while her deep dark eyes were staring at his innocently.

"Sir, are you alright?" She asked worriedly. He snapped out, regretting he had these thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He simply said. He kept observing her. She smiled genuinely. He looked down at his hands where the papers were.

He looked closely at them. Those were flyers. _'Nanny-If you're looking for a nanny, please call this number: 888-475-36'_

He gaped.

"Uh, I'll just take that" She said shyly and took the papers away from him.

"Um, I'm looking for a nanny, actually" Tony said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, that is weird" She said and chuckled. As she tried to turn around, Tony gripped her shoulder.

"No, wait! Not for me, I meant, for my kids" He assured her. She shook her head with a smile.

"I knew I shouldn't go out during late hours" She muttered. He groaned.

"No, really, I do! I live right there around the corner" Tony said and pointed with his index finger to a house in the distance. She looked at him questionably.

"Really?" She smirked. He nodded.

"Okay. When do you want me to babysit them?" She asked with a smile. Tony felt relieved.

"Um, you can come tomorrow" Tony said. She nodded.

"Okay then. But, I'm gonna need your name" She said and took out a piece of paper.

"Uh, I'm Anthony DiNozzo" Tony said. She wrote it on the paper.

"Okay, Anthony. What do you do for a living?" She asked. He looked at her suspiciously.

"You're not gonna steal my identity, are you?" Tony questioned. She laughed.

"No. I just want to make sure I don't end up in the wrong house" She assured him.

"Oh, okay. Um, I work…" Tony said and put his hand in his pocket. He took out his ID. She read it.

"Pizza Hut?" She asked as she read the letters. Tony blushed and quickly stuffed it in his pocket.

"Wrong one" Tony said. He took out his real ID. She smirked.

"How do I know you really work in NCIS?" She asked.

"How do I know if you're really a nanny?" Tony asked jokingly. She laughed.

"Okay then. I have some history in that job too" She replied matter-of-factly. He raised his eyebrows.

"You do?" He questioned. She leaned closer.

"Secret Service" She whispered.

"Wow" He said.

"Mhm" She nodded.

"And, may I know your name?" Tony asked in a flirting manner.

"Caitlin Todd. But call me Kate" She took he hand out, offering him to shake it. He shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you, Kate. Well, see you tomorrow, I guess" Tony said.

"Yep. If you need anything, call this number" She said and gave him one of the flyers. He smiled.

"Okay" He said.

"Bye" She said and waved to him as she turned around. He watched her walk away. He sighed happily.

Tony went back to his building. He entered the elevator, and later, his house.

"What took you so long?" Ziva asked as he entered the bedroom.

"I found us a nanny, honey" He said casually. She looked at him, amazed.


	2. It's cloudy today

**AN: Hello. Hope you like the chapter! :D**

**Tony IS NOT GOING TO CHEAT ON ZIVA. I'm not that rude, and I would find it completely awful for the story.**

**I changed up the story a bit, only because YOU asked me to. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Tony woke up. First thing he saw was his wife's face. She was awake.

„Morning" Tony said with a light smile. She smiled back, which was slightly surprising.

"Tony…" Ziva sighed as she started her sentence.

"Yes?" He replied, worried about her face expression.

"We have to talk" She said. Tony's gone pale.

"What do you mean, honey?" Tony asked nervously, hoping she's not going to leave him.

"Look, I'm sorry" She said simply. Tony took her hands.

"Why?" He questioned, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I know I've been a pain for the last few months" She continued.

"Oh, you weren't" Tony assured her. She shook her head.

"No, Tony. I was so tense. And it's not like I didn't have a reason" She trailed off. Tony listened patiently.

"What is it?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I think Gibbs wants to fire me" She finally confessed. Tony gasped.

"What? Where did you get that idea?" He questioned as he tightened his grip around her hands.

"He's been so angry with me for the entire year" She said. Tony shook his head.

"Ziva, he's been like this because of… you know" Tony whispered. She looked at him questionably.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"Um, well, the anniversary of _the day _is this month, you know" Tony said trough a whisper. She nodded.

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that" She said. Tony cocked his head.

"Well, if I was him, I would probably kill a person. But this is Gibbs. He'll be grumpy for the rest of the month, and then, he'll get back to himself. Okay?" Tony explained. She nodded.

"Now, is there anything else you're being so tense about?" Tony asked. She thank a while, and then waved her head.

"No, not really" She said. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes" She said with a small groan. Tony grinned.

"Good then. Let's go get dressed up" Tony said, motioning with his head to the closet in their room. She got up and went to the closet. Tony went into the children's rooms. He approached his daughter, who was sound asleep.

"Melissa…wake up…Mel, honey…" Tony whispered into her ear. She giggled as her eyes opened.

"Morning, daddy" She said in her adorable voice. Tony smiled.

"Hey. Get dressed up, I'm getting Luke" He said. She nodded.

Tony walked into the room of his son, Luke. He carefully came up to his bed.

"Good morning!" Tony nearly yelled. Luke quickly opened his eyes. After realizing what just happened, he laughed.

"Dad, I was asleep" He said.

"School is waiting for you" Tony simply said and walked out of the room.

He found himself at his bedroom again. Ziva was already dressed up.

"Can we please, please, have something out of meat for breakfast today?" Tony pleaded his wife. She smirked.

"Already told you. Breakfast is vegetarian, but the dinner is free choice" She said stubbornly. He moaned.

"But you never eat dinner!" He whined. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm vegetarian, Tony. And maybe you should try out a diet. I mean, look at your belly" She said, pointing on his stomach. He looked down worriedly. She tried not to laugh.

"What's wrong with my belly?" he asked. She smiled.

"Nothing. It's just…you" She said, now letting the laugh crack from her mouth.

"Why, thank you" Tony said sarcastically. She stopped laughing.

"I mean, Tony, look at us. We're thirty two and we are already acting like a sixty year old couple!" She said. Tony tilted his head as he was thinking.

"Maybe. But I need food" He said dismissively and walked into the kitchen. She shook her head and went behind him.

As usual, the kids were waiting for them in the living room. Tony took out a can of tuna out of the fridge. Ziva looked at him expectantly.

"Please? Technically, it's not meat" Tony said, while having the pleading look in his eyes. She groaned.

"Fine. I'll try" She muttered. Tony grinned and ran to her.

"Love ya'" He said and kissed her on the cheek. By then, he was gone, giggling with the kids. _When was the last time he did that?_ She questioned herself, while touching her cheek.

She walked into the living room, and sat by Tony. They started eating.

"Are we gonna tell them?" Tony whispered into Ziva's ear. She looked at him questionably.

"Tell them what?" She asked trough a hiss.

"The nanny thing" Tony said.

"Oh, right" She nodded. The kids looked at them expectantly.

"Kids, we've got some big news" Ziva said to her kids. They grinned.

"We're moving to a chocolate house?" Melissa asked. Tony snickered.

"No" Ziva replied, trying to hold her laughter back.

"You're getting a nanny" Tony added. They looked up.

"But, we're eight! We're too old for a nanny" Luke complained. Tony raised his eyebrow.

"It'll be fun" Tony reassured them. They sighed, looking so cute to Tony.

"Fine" They said in unison. Ziva smirked at her husband. Tony glanced at his phone.

"We have to hurry up" Tony said, turning to Ziva. She got up from the table, and went to grab her purse. The kids got up to wash their teeth.

Tony was the only one left at the table. He thank about his wife. Was she hiding something from him?

"Let's go!" A voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around, so he was facing Ziva.

"Coming" Tony said in a hurry. He ran to the door, where he put his coat on, along with his shoes. Melissa and Luke were standing in front of him.

* * *

"No, wait, it's over there" Kate corrected herself for the hundredth time. Dwayne groaned, while holding the steering wheel tightly.

"Kate, make your mind already!" He hissed. She scowled at him.

"Sorry" She said sincerely. He shook his head.

"It's ok, baby" He said when they stopped on the red light. He gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled nervously.

She was always so insecure about relationships. Dwayne is her second boyfriend, another lawyer. She's been so picky in the latest time.

Kate used to be really insecure in high school. That haunted her for the rest for the rest of her life. She's twenty nine years old, and she still doesn't know what to do with her life.

A blue building was in front of them. She gasped.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She said as she pointed with her finger to the building. Dwayne quickly stopped.

"Okay, okay! What's the rush?" Dwayne asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"It's the house where I'm going" She replied.

"Oh" He said. She leaned in to kiss him.

"Bye" He said with a smile. She smiled back.

"See you later" Kate said. She opened the car's doors and got out.

She watched as Dwayne drove away, with a sigh. She looked up at the sky.

"Wow, it's really cloudy today" She said to herself. The sky looked depressing because of its grayness. She shrugged.

"I guess I'll just…" She turned to look at another direction, but a sound of a thunder was heard. As she looked at the sky, rain drops started falling.

"Great. Can't get any worse than this" She muttered. She didn't have an umbrella. A car passed in front of her, pouring water from a puddle all over her.

"I changed my mind" She said. She headed to the building.

Kate ringed on the interphone, where _DiNozzo _was written.

No response.

She ringed again, this time longer. Still no response.

She sighed and slid down the wall. She was sitting helplessly in front of the door.

* * *

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled at the work. Both Tony and Ziva got up. Gibbs smirked.

"The stupid one" Gibbs said mockingly.

"Hey!" Tony complained. Gibbs shrugged. Ziva laughed.

"Go home" Gibbs simply said. Ziva and Tony exchanged puzzled looks.

"Wait, what?" Tony asked confusedly. Gibbs looked at him.

"Go home. The kids need you. Ziva is needed here. McGee can't do a single thing anymore" Gibbs explained. Ziva frowned. Gibbs walked away.

"That is discrimination" Ziva muttered and sat by her desk.

"Actually, then you would go home. This would be sexism" Tony said teasingly. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's still not fair" She said. Tony chuckled. He approached her. She sighed.

"What's the matter?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Nothing, it's nothing" She muttered dismissively, turning to her computer again.

"Oh, come on. You can't be that mad at Gibbs" Tony said.

"It's not all about Gibbs, you know" She hissed. Tony was taken aback. Something wasn't right.

"Then what is it?" He crouched next to her. She looked at him.

"I think we need marriage counseling, Tony" Ziva finally said, leaving her husband in shock.

* * *

**AN: Now, this idea with the marriage counseling thing was only because of another 'guest' who posted a comment, suggesting they should go to marriage counseling. Again. Don't like it, don't read it. I am sure there are many Tate shippers who'll be glad to read the story. :D**


	3. You're pretty

**AN: Hello! New chapter! I have rewritten the first one, just in case! Love to you all!**_  
_

* * *

_'I think we need marriage counseling'_

* * *

Chapter 3

„Why the hell would we need marriage counseling?" Tony asked, already feeling panicked. Everything was happening so fast.

"We have problems, Tony. Admit it" She replied, with a sigh. Tony looked at her worriedly.

"No, we don't" He was stubborn. She groaned.

"Uh, there! You see? We can't agree on one damn thing!" She said.

"So what? Abby and Tim never get along, so they're married for five years and are still happy" Tony tried to explain.

"They're not us, Tony. It will perhaps help us discover ourselves" She said. Tony smirked.

"I don't remember marrying Buddha" He teased. She laughed.

"Tony" She said. He nodded.

"Don't worry. This doesn't mean we're getting divorced or something. I just want to fix some things, okay?" She cupped his cheeks with her hands. He sighed.

"Okay" He muttered as he got up. She knew his reaction wouldn't be good at all.

Tony drove to the school of his kids. He still couldn't believe Ziva's words. Why did she insist so much on the counseling?

He parked the car in front of the school. The digital clock in the car was showing _12:25_. Tony looked out the window, where he saw kids running out of the school frantically. He searched the crowd with his eyes so he could find his kids.

He saw Luke and Melissa walking out of the school's yard. Their faces lit up when they saw him. They ran to the car. Tony smiled.

"Hey!" Tony said as they opened the car doors. They hugged him.

He took their backpacks and put them in the trunk. He sat by the steering wheel as he closed the door.

"So, how was school?" Tony asked as he started the engine. They both shrugged.

"It was okay" They both said. Tony smiled. He drove home.

…

Tony parked in front of the building. He took the backpacks out of the trunk and locked the car. Luke and Melissa followed him. As he was approaching the building entry, something caught his eye.

He appeared in front of the door, only to see Kate, the nanny, sleeping on the floor, covered in mud and water, with her hair wet and messy. The kids appeared behind him.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Melissa pulled Tony by his sleeve, interrupting his glare.

"Um, Mel, meet your nanny, I guess" Tony whispered. Luke and Melissa sat next to Kate. Melissa poked her.

Kate immediately woke up. She gasped as she saw Tony and a girl staring at her.

"Good morning, miss!" Melissa said. Tony slapped his forehead. Kate smiled.

"Uh, hi there" She said awkwardly. She looked up where she saw Tony.

"Oh, God. Sorry, I came here earlier, but there was no one, so I just waited here" She apologized.

"No problem. Someone could have kidnapped you or something" Luke said. Kate looked at him.

"Uh, okay" Kate said uneasily.

"Luke!" Tony hissed warily. Luke smiled angel like. Tony shook his head as he unlocked the door. They all came into the building.

They appeared at the apartment. Kate looked stunned.

"Wow, nice house" She said. Tony shrugged.

"It's okay, I suppose" Tony simply said. Melissa giggled. Kate looked down, where Melisa was standing.

"You're pretty" She said. Kate faintly blushed.

"Um, thank you very much" She ran her hand through Melissa's hair.

"Do you need a towel or something?" Tony asked as he dropped the two backpacks on the floor.

"Okay" Kate replied. Tony walked out of the room. He came back with two towels in his hands.

"There you go" He handed them over to her. She smiled as she took them.

"Now, I would have to ask my wife if she can give you some clothes" Tony grabbed his cell phone.

"No, there's no need to" Kate insisted. Tony shook his head.

"You're going to sit around the house. I can't let you drip over the couch" Tony said, almost teasingly. She nodded.

"Okay, then" She said as she rubbed the towel on to her wet hair.

"Hey, honey. The nanny's here, and apparently, she got herself wet. Can she borrow some of your clothes? Okay, that's great, thanks. No, I won't. Bye" Tony finished the conversation. Kate looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, you can" Tony said to Kate. She nodded.

"Thanks" She simply said. Tony passed by her.

"Follow me" He said. She went after him.

He went out of his bedroom, with trousers and a t-shirt in his hands.

"There" He gave them to her.

"Okay. And, the bathroom?" She asked.

"Oh, right" Tony said. He pointed to a closed door. She nodded and went in. She closed the door.

Tony scratched the back of his head as he sat on the couch. He heard a noise. He looked through the hall, where he saw Kate, looking new and fresh.

"Thank you for the clothes" She said once more. Tony smiled.

"Don't worry. No problem" Tony said with a shrug. She pointed to the kids' rooms questionably. Tony nodded. She turned around and went into Melissa's room.

"Hey" She knocked on the door, even though they were open. Melissa noticed her. She jumped out of her chair and grabbed Kate by her arm.

"Okay…" Kate murmured. They sat on the floor.

"Let's play with my dolls!" Melissa exclaimed happily. Kate fought the urge of rolling her eyes.

"Sure" She said with a faked smile. Melissa clapped with her hands.

"Yay!" She yelled. Kate sighed. _This is going to be a long day…_ She thought.

Tony heard ringing. He glanced at his phone. Ziva was calling him. He quickly picked up.

"Yeah?" Tony answered the phone.

'_Tony, get ready, we're going to the counseling'_

"Okay. Where are you?" Tony asked.

'_I'm outside of our building, Tony'_

Tony looked out of the window, where he saw Ziva.

"I'll be right there" Tony said as he hung up. He put his jacket on. He rushed to the kids' rooms.

"Hey, I have to pick up mom, I'll be back real quick" Tony said to the kids. While Luke nodded, Kate and Melissa were too busy with giggling.

"Ahem!" Tony yelled. They both turned around.

"Oh, hey" Kate said and waved with her hand. Melissa laughed.

"I'll be back soon. Going to pick Ziva up" Tony said to Kate. Melissa looked at both of them.

"Let's play again!" Melissa yelled. Tony pinched his nose bridge. He walked out of the apartment. Afterwards, he locked the door.

Ziva was waiting for him outside.

"Let's go" Tony said as he took her hand. They both got into the car.

…

Tony parked the car behind the building. Both Tony and Ziva stepped out of the car. They headed to the building's entry.

Tony and Ziva reached the receptionist.

"Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo" Tony said. The receptionist typed something. She afterwards smiled. Ziva smiled back. They both walked away.

Ziva knocked on the doors of the counselor's office.

"Come in!"

They came in.

"Hello" Ziva politely greeted as she sat in a chair, opposite of the counselor. Tony sat by Ziva. The counselor had hazel medium hair.

"Oh, hello! Welcome. How can I help you?" She asked.

"Uh, marriage counseling" Tony said.

"Oh, right. I'm Marie Page. Now, let's get started, shall we?" She said. Tony and Ziva nodded.

"Okay" Ziva said.

"Now, what's actually your main problem?" Marie asked as she stuffed a piece of banana in her mouth. Tony looked at the counselor worriedly.

"Um, well, we don't agree on things at all" Ziva said.

"Okay. Do you agree?" She turned to Tony.

"Yeah, I suppose" Tony shrugged. The counselor clapped her hands.

"There's something you agree on!" She said. Tony and Ziva exchanged confused looks.

"I guess…" Ziva said warily.

"Okie-dokie. Now, is this just a bad phase, or what?" Marie asked. Tony looked at her.

"Um, we've been like this for five months" Tony said. Marie nodded.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"Don't ask me; ask her!" Tony pointed his finger at Ziva accusingly. Marie looked at her.

"What did he do? Did he touch you somewhere?" She asked sincerely. Ziva's eyes widened.

"What? No, God, no!" She exclaimed. Marie picked up a doll and started pricking with a needle everywhere.

"Stop, stop!" Tony yelled. Marie put down the doll and bowed her head.

"Sorry. Anyways, do you trust each other?" She questioned. They nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much" They said in unison.

"Okay. Have you considered affairs?" She continued.

"No, not at all" Tony said. Ziva shook her head.

"Okay. The last question: Have you ever considered a divorce?" She asked. Tony's jaw dropped.

"No" Tony simply replied. Ziva stayed silent.

"Ziva?" Tony called for his wife. She sighed.

"No" She finally said. Tony tried to ignore the hesitation in her voice.

"Okay, well I…" Marie started, but her phone rang.

"Hold on" She flipped it open.

"Hello?" She said. They watched her intently. She walked out.

"No, no! I hate you!" She started yelling and cursing. Tony and Ziva shared a worried glance. She came back again.

"Sorry about that. My ex" She simply said with a weird smile. _How did she end up in this job?_ Tony thought.

* * *

**AN: How did you like it? I took the marriage counselor from the movie 'I give it a Year'. REVIEW!**


End file.
